My Girls ExBoyfriend
by D Wolf Falls
Summary: Yumi and Theo are dating, but not for long. What's this mean for Ulrich? Will things ever be the same between Ulrich and Yumi again? One shot song fic


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Lyoko or the song "My Girls Ex-Boyfriend" which is owned by Relient K.

Well I needed a couple weeks break to sort some things out in my life, but I think I'm doing better now. I think now I can get back to writing, hopefully. This is my first songfic, so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Um, sure, I'll go out with you." 

That's how it all started. That's when my world came crashing down. That's when she said yes to _him_.

For four long, painful months the girl of my dreams was dating someone else. Theo. The name still burns my mouth when I say it.

It wasn't bad enough that he was almost a threat on the soccer field, but then he had to go and still Yumi, my Yumi.

Yumi... She's the perfect girl for me. I can't believe I never once told her how much I cared for her. But how could I? Words couldn't describe the way I see her.

When she said yes, it was the worst day I had ever had. It was worse then any of X.A.N.A.'s attacks. In fact I would have been grateful for an attack that day. But things just didn't seem to go my way.

I guess she wanted him more than me. I can never understand her. I always thought that she had some feelings for me, but if she did then why didn't she say anything? Probably the same reason that I never did: fear. Rejection is probably the only thing that either one of us is afraid of.

But why would she date Theo? I don't know. Maybe she wanted to make me jealous so that I might speak up. Well it work, at least half of it did.

I don't trust him. I guess the only thing that scares me more then rejection is him hurting her. It really scares me. I'm really afraid that he's going to hurt her. I don't mean physically though, I don't think he'd do anything like that. I just think that he may try and use her. He just gives me the feeling that he's the type of guy to try something like that. If he does though, you can bet that I'll be standing at his door as soon as I here about it.

And then one day...

**When he was seeing her  
****You could see he had his doubts**

"Yumi, I'm sorry but we're through. I want something more in a relationship, something that we can't have together." Theo said and then he walked away leaving a very confused Yumi behind.

She couldn't help but run back to her house and cry.

No matter how good or bad a relationship is, a break up is still a break up and it hurts.

Turns out that Theo had actually liked Sissi all along, I don't see why though.

**And now he's missing her  
****Because he knows he's missing out  
****And now it's haunting him  
****Her memory's like a ghost  
****And he's so terrified  
****Cause no one else even comes close**

Theo and Sissi didn't last long. I guess she was just too much for him. After only a couple weeks he called it off. I don't know how he was able to stand it for that long.

I don't think I could even count all the times that he's tried to get back together with Yumi. But he broke her heart and she could never forgive him for that. I kind of feel sorry for the guy.

**He's the guy  
****That you should feel sorry for  
****He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
****I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
****I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

She was in pain for about a week after the break up. I was with her through the whole thing. It was the least I could do for her.

We grew much closer after that. We did so many things together. I knew for sure that she felt something for me then, but it still took me awhile before I had the courage to talk to her.

**So then along comes me  
****This undeserving mess  
****Who would believe  
****My life would be so blessed  
****Two years ago  
****When he left all that debris  
****Who would've known  
****He would leave everything I need**

We finally started dating, and I can't even begin to describe how good I felt then. We had a good time as friends, but things seemed to be even better when we were together.

It never stopped him though. Time and time again he tried to break us apart, but it never worked out. It always ended up making our bond even stronger.

**He's the guy  
****That you should feel sorry for  
****He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
****I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
****I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

But I guess I owe Theo one thing. If it wasn't for him, I never would have gotten the chance to get so close to her. So I guess I should be glad that he dated her. Heh, now there's a funny thought.

**If it wasn't for him  
****I would still be searching  
****If it wasn't for him  
****I wouldn't know my best friend  
****If it wasn't for him  
****He would be able to see that  
****If it wasn't for him  
****He'd be as happy as me**

I guess now he'll just have to settle for someone less. I'm sure that Sissi could easily fill that position.

I hope that he remembers all the good times that he spent with Yumi, cause that's all that he's left with of her.

**When she and I settle down you can bet  
****That he is going to have to settle for less  
****He's someone I would hate to be  
****I got the girl, and he's left with just the memory**

I could never be happier than I am now. She's the perfect person for me. She has those two deep eyes, that beautiful smile, her cute, carefree laugh, and she's pretty smart too. She also the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Whoever Theo ends up with, I can bet on one thing. She'll never be as good as Yumi.

**He's the guy  
****That you should feel sorry for  
****He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
****I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
****I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

**If it wasn't for him  
****I would still be searching  
****If it wasn't for him  
****I wouldn't know my best friend  
****If it wasn't for him  
****He would be able to see that  
****If it wasn't for him  
****He'd be as happy as me.**

I love Yumi more than anyone or anything else in this world. I would do absolutely anything just to make her happy. No matter what, as long as she's happy I'm happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you think. This was a pretty quick fic for me; I only started it earlier tonight. It was actually kind of a personal fic for me. It's about something that I'm afraid of that's happening right now, and something that I hope will happen one day. But enough about that. What did you think of the song? Relient K is such an awesome group. Anyone else out there like em? 

I really hope you enjoyed reading. If you could, leave a little review and let me know what you thought. (Reviews will be answered in my profile.)


End file.
